A drill stand, in which a stand column extends from a foot part, and in which a bearer unit is arranged in height-adjustable fashion on the stand column, is known from the German laid open print 33 24 428. In this drill stand, the drive machine is integrated in the bearer unit. The bearer unit bears a slide or connecting rod that can be moved parallel to the stand column by actuating an actuating arm. A drill chuck is arranged at the end of the slide rod. The slide rod itself is penetrated by the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,757 discloses a drill stand with a stand column that projects vertically from a foot. A bearer unit is arranged in height-adjustable fashion on the stand column. A machine head can be moved vertically by means of an actuating arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,663 discloses a drill stand for a drill machine in which differently provided mounting means for fastening the machine are provided on the slide rod.